bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Humiliation/Quotes
Humiliation/Quotes Algernon: - Why does it always have to be me?! - I’m going to tell my mommy! - That’s… so… not… funny! - I thought we were friends! Angie: - *Sob* You think you're so cool, don't you?! - *Sob* Why do you do that?! Beatrice: - WHYYY...MEEE?! *Cry* - I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU DO THAAAAT....!*Cry* Bif: - Oh, thank god it’s over! - I thought it would never end! Bo: You will pay dearly for this! Bryce: - Now everyone knows I’m a fraud! - My reputation will never recover! Bucky: - That’s the third time this week! *frustrated yell* - I’m going home and never coming back! You hear me?! - I’m running away from here; no one respects me! - I never forget this stuff. I’ll get you! Casey: - Man! Why’d you do that, man?! - Just leave me alone, man! Chad: - My sterling reputation, shattered! - I feel like a little girl! Christy: - People warned me about you... - Everyone will know...your most embarrassing secrets! Clint: - This is so not cool! - I’m gonna get you for this! Constantinos: - Why did you do that? - Does that make you feel big and strong? - What gives you the right to do that to me? Cornelius: - This always happens to me! - Why do you always pick on me? - What have I ever done to you to deserve this brutality? - (while crying) I can’t take much more of this treatment. Damon: - But I play football! This isn’t supposed to happen! - I can’t believe that just happened! Dan: - Aw, man! That doesn’t happen to me anymore! - I can’t believe it! I play football! Davis: - Did your Mom teach you that? Stupid prick! - I'm gonna get you! Donald: - You’ll be sorry one day! - You’re so rotten! Duncan: - Oh, you see? This is why I dropped out of school… - You. Are so mean. Ethan: - Man! You just made a mistake that’s gonna haunt you forever! - Well now I’m clear where we stand! Eunice: - YOU'RE PATHETIC! - I hope you DIE... Fatty: - My tender soul, crushed! - Can my esteem fall any lower? - Another crushing blow for Fatty. - I’m gonna die of embarrassment! Gloria: - How disgrace defaces me! - Let no one EVER speak of this...! - There's...a LESSON...in such torment...*Cry* Gord: - One day you’ll regret this! - How… how could you? Gordon: - Why’d you do that to me?! - It’s just a dream, a nightmare; you’ll wake up in bed. Oh god! - This can’t be happening to me! Not me! - I’m not a loser, I’m cool! Damn it! Gurney: - Jerk! - You’ll finish! Hal: - That sucked! - I can’t believe that just happened. Ivan: - I‘ll, I’ll report you! I will! - Another day down the toilet for Ivan. - Someone drop an anvil on my head. - I wanna go home! Jerry: - You’ll regret that once I’m elected! - Bulling me just makes you look even stupider. Juri: - (while crying) Haha… f-funny *sob* joke. - Now I have to find someone weak to pick on to feel good again. Justin: - That wasn’t funny at all! - I’ll remember this when you work for me! Karen: - *Sob* It's NOT fair! *Sob* - *Cry* But why?! *Cry* Kirby: - Oooooh man… - Ooh, I can’t believe this! Lance: - Why do you do these things?! What’s going on inside of that head of yours?! - You know I bet there’s something else going on with you. You don’t have to be a bully! - Let me help you! Spend a few days chatting with me and you’ll feel so much better! - I understand, you gotta take it out on me. Don’t worry, I won’t hold a grudge. Lefty: - You just don’t quit, do you? - You better make sure I’m dead when you’re finished. Leon: - What is wrong with you?! - Do you get off on this or something? Lola: - Johnny's gonna get you for that! - Why are you so mean to me?! Lucky: - You dumb S.O.B.! You’re a dead man! - This is gonna come back around, pal! Luis: - You’re gonna pay for this! - Come on, I get the message, alright?! Mandy: - Oh my god, I can't believe you just DID that...! - You can't do that to me, I'm POPULAR!! Melody: - I won't tell anyone...just please, leave me alone. - I'm sorry...I'm sorry...just let me be. Melvin: - Will this ever end?! - I. Hate. That. Jerk! - I’ll never do your homework again! - You have no code of honor! Norton: - Aw, I wish I could say that this has never happened before! - Have you been working out?! Omar: - (while whining) What’s wrong with you, guy? *cry* - W-Wha… what’s goin’ on? Otto: I can’t believe you did that to me! Parker: - Did I ever do anything to you? - You’ll regret this one day! Peanut: - Y-You think you’re so cool, but you’re just pig (?). - You’re gonna be sorry when Johnny finds out. Pedro: - Mama, why do you keep me here? - Why can’t you just kill me and get it over with? - I’m emotionally scarred now! Pinky: - You're such a psycho! - Why are you lashing out at me?! Ray: - Wow, that never stops hurting. - Please, I’ll do anything you want! Just leave me alone! Ricky: - Yeah, that was real cool! You’re such a jerk, ya know that? - Real big of you. Seriously man, get a life. Russell: - Russell need to shed single tear! - Russell feel so used! Sheldon: - Oh yeah, very funny! - Just wait, I’m gonna tell Dr. Crabblesnitch! - I thought we were friends! - That’s three days in a row! Tad: - I-I’m sorry! I’ll be good! - I’ll never do it again dad! Thad: - Stop! - It’s no fair! - Please stop! - This is cruel and unusual (?) punishment. Tom: - I can’t ever let that happen again. - Never thought I’d see the day… I got what was coming to me. Trevor: - Thank. God! - I don’t get it; I never bother anyone! - I’m not gonna rat on you; just leave! Troy: I promise I hate those maggots! For real! Vance: - Don’t let the chicks see me like this! - This is so SO not cool! Wade: - I ain’t gonna forget! I’m never forgettin’! I’ll get you back in front of the whole school! - That sucked, man! Seriously, that was the worst! Zoe: - (Quivering voice) I bet you think you're real cool, don't you? - (Quivering voice) What?! Am I supposed to feel bad now?